crazybobsfandomcom-20200222-history
ShootinPutin
ShootinPutin aka. Putin, Shootin, stupid ass noob cop '(after arresting a suspect) is a Law Enforcement Agent on Los Santos, a Police Officer on Las Venturas and a Cop on San Fierro. An active cop, ShootinPutin grabs any tickets he could find, chases warrants and taps the up arrow key like mad every time Redsands Casino is being robbed. He likes newbies because it makes him feel more experienced and such. Etymology The name ShootinPutin comes from a video parody of Russian Prime Minister Vladimir Putin , which mis-translates his words as to make it appear that he is reviewing the game Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare , in which he mentions his gamer tag. Biography 'Early Life ShootinPutin joined at late April 2010, within hours after installing SA:MP. He initially joined as a so-called "Chicken-suit Man " and behaved much like a regular newbie. He later committed suicide (by jumping from the Big Pointy Building in San Fierro) and started a /newlife, this time as a carjacker. Later starting new lives as a police officer in Los Santos and a Drug Dealer in Las Venturas. 'San Fierro' After giving up on car jacking, ShootinPutin later experimented with becoming a rapist , a trucker, a Con Artist , a man whore before finally settling to Drug Dealer. Through middle-class ethic, he was able to save enough money for a modest Ocean Flats home and a made a decent living up until the money reset of V16. He later turned to arms dealing, kidnapping and drug dealing before returning to regular police work, once again. 'Los Santos' His first cop account, Putin was able to rise to Commissioner rank relatively quickly even as a newbie. Despite this, he remained poor due to the constant robbing and murder associated with Los Santos. He had a brief stint as a hitman and as an item vendor before returning to the Police Force. 'Las Venturas' Initially a Drug Dealer, his successful drug business and subsequent lotto wins, combined with newbie naiveness, made him a target of the then-growing GaZa group. Robbed dry, Putin later found work as a Secret Service agent where he, along with other regular cops, stopped casino heists and restaurant robberies. He is now working as a Patrol Officer for the LVPD. Behavior ShootinPutin is known to be a calm and non-violent player. He is known not to attack pointlessly and always gives way to other cops during chases, even if the other cops ignore this gesture and ram him off the road anyway. He is almost always seen in an HPV1000. In the event one is unavailable, he will grab any other available mode of transport. Due to his preference (and high lag), he almost never chases sports cars and other bikes. He is also available for hiring as a vehicle gunner, given that there's no major ping difference between him and the driver. He also rarely chases on the countryside and will prefer to /vc instead. Putin, has relatively excessive lag; always practice caution. External Links * Call of Duty 4 -- Vladimir Putin review Category:Players Category:Regular players (level 1) Category:Player Pages Category:Historical Articles